Return to Narnia
by DouceVIP
Summary: Lui, Caspian le dixième, Roi de Narnia.  Elle, Susan la Douce, Reine de l'Ancien Temps.  Une rencontre qui déterminera leur destin à tout jamais.  Le temps passe mais les sentiments restes.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme vêtue de noir était recroquevillée sur son lit. Dans le silence pesant de la pièce, on entendait seulement le bruit de ses sanglots. Au bout d'un moment, Elle se leva du lit et sécha ses larmes puis se posta derrière la fenêtre regardant le monde qui courait pour fuir la pluie battante qui arrosait les rues de Finchley.  
Soudain elle se sentit happée par une mini tornade cela lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs. Quand elle sentie de nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds, elle entrouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus devant sa fenêtre mais au bord d'une autre taillée dans une pierre grise, travaillé d'une façon où on en retrouve peu sur Terre. La chambre dans laquelle, Elle se trouvait n'était point la sienne...Mais celle d'un Homme Elle se retourna vivement en entendant son prénom.  
La jeune femme reconnue tout de suite cette voix chantante.  
-Toi! dit elle en posant ses mains sur ses lèvres.  
Le jeune homme se leva de son lit et s'en approcha.  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit il alors.  
Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais Elle l'en empêcha.  
-Toi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué... Mais tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons pas. J'en ai souffert et j'en souffre encore.  
C'est alors qu'un souffle d'air chaud envahit la pièce et la douce voix d'Aslan raisonna.  
« Ma Chère, je sais qu'à cause des folles décisions d'un vieux Lion, Vous avez du surmonter avec beaucoup de souffrances votre séparation d'avec le Roi Caspian. Ainsi, Pour Vous remercier de tous les services que Vous avez rendu au Royaume de Narnia et comme Vous êtes seule dans Votre propre monde, je vous propose de revenir ici et d'y écouler des jours heureux avec l'Homme que vous aimez et d'y finir Votre vie. »  
Le souffle d'air s'apaisa alors et le silence revint dans la pièce.  
La Jeune femme eu alors un doux et heureux sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire n'était pas revenu se déposer sur ses lèvres depuis les trois affreuses semaines qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle tourna alors son regard bleu azur vers le seul homme qui avait réussit dompté son cœur à tout jamais et se jeta dans ses bras.  
Caspian la serra alors dans ses bras et lui chuchota:  
-Susan...Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.  
-Depuis au moins aussi longtemps que moi, si ce n'est plus. dit-elle en le regardant amoureusement.  
-Six ans on passé depuis ce jour ou tu ais repartie pour ton monde.  
- Dans mon monde Trois longues années sont passées à espérer le moment ou je pourrais me blottir dans tes bras.  
Caspian se pencha alors sur ses lèvres et lui donna un doux et tendre baiser. Susan passa ses bras autour de son cou et donna à Caspian l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Il la pris dans ses bras tendrement la porta jusqu'au lit ou il la déposa doucement sur son lit. Susan posa ses mains sur son torse et entrepris de lui enlever sa chemise alors que lui essayait en vain de lui retirer sa robe.  
Susan ria mis ses mains sur les siennes et le guida pour la déboutonner. Une fois qu'il eu finit son ouvrage, Il fit glisser la robe le long de ses jambes, Il finit de la déshabiller. Il découvrit alors son corps de porcelaine.  
-Tu es magnifique dit il en la regardant amoureusement.  
Susan entreprit alors de déboutonner le pantalon de Caspian, mais ses mains tremblaient.  
-Laisse, je vais le faire dit il en finissant de se déshabiller.  
Il la réembrassa ensuite avec tout l'amour qu'il avait, c'est alors qu'il la sentit trembler.  
-Tu trembles mon Ange... Ne t'inquiètes pas jamais je ne te ferais de mal, dit il en caressant sa joue très doucement.  
-Je le sais dit-elle.  
Elle se colla contre lui.  
Il caressa son corps tant désiré et commença à lui faire l'amour tendrement et amoureusement. Susan se crispa sous la douleur.  
-Tu veux que j'arrête? Demanda t-il inquiet de lui faire mal.  
-Non, Souffla t-elle. Je t'aime Caspian.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Mon Bel Ange dit il en l'embrassant.  
Ils firent de cette nuit un des plus beaux moments qu'un homme et une femme puissent partager. Ils s'endormirent à l'aurore, Caspian serrant Susan contre lui, comme si il avait peur qu'elle se volatilise.


	2. Chapter 2

Caspian se réveilla le premier, il se leva, car en tant que Roi de Narnia et de Telmar, il avait des obligations envers ses sujets. Il regarda tendrement sa Belle endormie. Susan dormait paisiblement, un sourire amoureux sur ses lèvres et ses doux cheveux châtains étalés sur l'oreiller. Il la trouva si belle et si paisible qu'il n'osa point réveiller la douce reine.

Il se prépara donc et descendit rejoindre la reine Lilliandil et ses trois fidèles compagnons pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Le roi franchit les portes de la pièce et salua sa femme.

-_Madame,_ dit –il.

-_Monseigneur,_ dit-elle comme unique réponse. _Vous êtes de très bonne humeur ce matin_.

Caspian repensa à Susan, un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillèrent.

-_Oui d'excellente humeur_ dit il en s'installant à table.

-_Messire_, dirent alors Ripitchip, Trompillon et le Professeur Cornélius.

-_Bonjour mes chers amis_, dit-il tout sourire.

Il prit alors son petit déjeuner, puis fila dans la salle du trône.

Pendant ce temps là, Susan se réveilla, ne sentant plus ni la chaleur, ni la présence de son amant contre Elle. A la place ou se tenait Caspian, Elle découvrit un billet écrit par le Roi.

« _Mon Amour,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être présent à ton réveil, mais tu dois savoir ce que sont les obligations royales. Je t'ai fais porter une robe qui je l'espère, te plaira. Un petit déjeuner t'attend. Si tu le souhaites, tout est prêt pour un bain chaud dans la salle attenante._

_Je t'aime._

_X._ »

Susan sourit tout en le billet de Caspian.

-_Je t'aime_, murmura t'elle.

Elle se leva, enfila la chemise de Caspian, qui était restée par terre. Elle prit son petit déjeuner, puis fila dans la pièce contigüe pour prendre un bain chaud.

Une fois le bain prit, Susan découvrit la robe choisit par le Roi : une magnifique robe Bleue nuit. Susan l'enfila et se regarda dans le miroir.

-_mm mm, tu as quelque chose de changer ma vieille_, dit elle en souriant.

Elle décida alors d'aller faire un tour dans le château. *_Qui sais, peut être apercevrais-je Caspian_* pensa t'elle.

Ce dernier avait réunit le Conseil dans la salle du Trône. Il essayait en vain d'expliquer que son mariage avec la reine Lilliandil était caduc, qu'il avait commis une erreur, que dans ces conditions, il n'y aurait jamais d'héritier au trône. Tout cela sans jamais faire illusion à Susan. Tous savaient qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier la reine de l'ancien temps.

Le conseil décida alors de délibérer, Caspian, suivit de Trompillon, Ripitchip et du professeur Cornélius, sortirent de la salle du Trône.

Tout le monde, dans le château avait reconnu la Reine Susan. Cette dernière avait quémandé timidement un cheval. Pendant qu'elle attendait, Caspian et ses trois fidèles amis arrivèrent dans la cour.

-_Barbiche et bois de lit ! C'est la Reine Susan_, dit alors Trompillon en l'apercevant.

-_Oui_, lui répondit amoureusement Caspian, _c'est bien Elle_.

On apporta à Susan une haquenée blanche. Au moment ou Elle mettait son pied à l'étrier, Elle aperçue une Belle Dame Blonde. Elle suspendit son geste.

-_Qui est-ce ?_, demanda t'Elle.

- _c'est la Reine Lilliandil, la femme de notre bon Roi_, répondit alors l'écuyer.

Caspian qui avançait à al rencontre de Susan, se retrouva fusillé par deux Topazes, les yeux de la reine Susan qui s'était retournée vivement à son approche.

Elle chevaucha alors rapidement son haquenée. Caspian saisit les rênes du cheval.

-_Susan_, dit il seulement.

- _Plait-il Messire_, dit-elle sèchement sur les rênes pour les retirer de sa poigne.

-_Calme toi, je t'en prie_, lui demanda t'il tout bas.

-_Je suis très calme_, répondit t'elle d'une voix calme et froide.

La jeune femme fit faire demi-tour à son cheval en gardant la tête haute et partie d'un puissant galop.

-Apporte-moi Destrier, ordonna t'il à l'écuyer.

-Mais, Messire, il…

-APPORTE LE MOI !, cria t'il.

Ce qui fut fait.

Caspian partit donc au triple galop à la suite de l'ancienne Reine.

Bien sur La Reine Lilliandil n'avait rien perdu de ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux.

Elle regarda le Roi partir à la suite de ce souvenir ineffaçable dans le cœur du Roi, d'un regard haineux.


	3. Chapter 3

La douce Reine galopait vers ce qu'il restait de Cair Paravel. Elle ne se doutait nullement que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui venait de lui planter un poignard dans le cœur, la suivait.  
Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à destination, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, elle voulu attacher sa jument à un tronc d'arbre puis se ravisa. Elle caressa le chanfrein du cheval et lui murmura  
-_Attends moi je t'en prie_.  
Le cheval la regarda et hennit. Susan sourit et se dirigea en direction de la salle des coffres.  
Caspian arriva, descendit de Destrier lui tapota le flanc et lui dit  
-_Je reviens Vieux_.  
Celui-ci répondit d'un hennissement également.  
Il aperçut Susan entrain de pousser avec difficulté une énorme pierre derrière laquelle il découvrit une porte que la jeune femme ouvrit.  
Caspian la vit entrer et descendre les escaliers, il décida alors de la rejoindre et descendit à son tour les marches de pierre. Il se fit discret et la regarda.

« _Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ?_ ,dit elle d'une voix trahissant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, tout en regardant les statues de ses frères et de sa sœur. Elle s'approcha alors de celle de Peter.  
_J'ai tellement besoin de mon grand frère, de me blottir dans ses bras lorsque mon moral est au plus bas et que lui seul sait sécher mes larmes._  
Susan se tourna alors vers la statue d'Edmund.  
_J'ai également besoin de mon ptit frère, lui qui était le seul à faire apparaître un sourire sur mes lèvres_. Dit elle en souriant malgré ses larmes en repensant aux blagues de son frère.  
Elle finit par la statue de Lucy.  
_Oh ma Lu', si tu savais comme je suis si désolée de t'avoir déçue, c'est si cruel comme tu me manques._ »  
Susan éclata en sanglot et se laissa tomber par terre.  
Caspian vint alors la prendre dans ses bras.  
-_Chut… Susan…_  
Susan se laissa bercer par Caspian et se calma peu à peu.

Une fois qu'elle eu retrouvé une contenance, elle se desserra de l'étreinte de Caspian et se releva. Susan se dirigea pour sortir de la salle des coffres, sans un regard pour lui.  
Il soupira et la rejoignit quand même.  
Il la découvrit sur la plage, les cheveux volants au grés du vent.  
-_Susan…_, dit il alors en s'approchant. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…._  
-… _tu ne sais même pas ce que je crois…_  
-… _laisse moi au moins t'expliquer…._  
-_Je t'écoute alors_, dit elle en tournant le regard vers lui et s'asseyant sur le sable.  
Caspian s'assit à son tour, regarda la mer et commença son récit.

« _Quand tu es partie, il y a de çà 6 ans, j'ai ressenti un grand vide… 3 ans ont passés, je ne vivais que pour faire revenir la splendeur d'Antan à Narnia. Puis j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche des Sept Seigneurs Telmarins exilés par Miraz. C'est donc sur le Passeur d'Aurore que j'ai retrouvé Edmund et Lucy. J'ai ramené seulement 5 seigneurs. Lors de ce voyage, j'ai rencontré Lilliandil, et je te l'avoue je l'ai trouvé très jolie. J'ai donc pensé qu'elle aurait pu faire une excellente Reine pour le Royaume. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, je me suis dit que cela viendrait avec le temps, mais cela n'est jamais venu. A chaque fois je te revoyais et je ne pouvais pas. J'ai eu des maîtresses toutes brunes aux yeux bleus, mais aucune d'Elles n'étaient Toi Susan. Je ne te retrouvais dans aucune d'Elles. Combien de fois leur ai-je dis ton prénom, mais ce n'était pas Toi.  
Aujourd'hui j'ai demandé au conseil d'annuler mon mariage afin de pouvoir faire de Toi ma Femme et ma Reine.  
Je t'aime de toute mon âme Susan, crois moi quand je te dis cela._ »

Susan avait tourné son regard vers lui pendant son récit et scruté chaque trait de son visage. Elle caressa sa joue.  
-_Je te crois et je t'aime aussi de tout mon être. Je m'étais faites à l'idée que tu ne serais pas marié et égoïstement que tu m'avais attendue, sans penser que tu avais un Royaume à régir_.  
Susan se pencha vers Lui et l'embrassa. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque. Il l'emporta avec lui dans sa chute et ils reprirent ce qu'ils avaient laissé inachevé au petit matin.

Susan était blottie contre lui et le sentait jouer avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Elle sourit et dit  
-On devrait penser à rentrer ?  
-_Oui_ chuchota t'il en l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne.  
Il se leva et l'aida à se relever, puis nos deux amoureux se rhabillèrent.  
Susan retourna dans la salle des Coffres où elle récupéra des affaires lui appartenant. Elle ne vit pas Caspian récupérer son diadème de Reine.  
Elle regarda une dernière fois les statues représentants ses frères et sœur en murmurant.  
-_Un jour, nous serons de nouveaux réunis, je vous le promets_.  
Elle rejoignit ensuite Caspian qui referma le passage conduisant à la salle des Coffres.


	4. Chapter 4

-_Tu es prête mon amour_ ?, demanda t'il.

-_Oui_, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils montèrent à cheval et repartirent vers Telmar.

Une fois arrivés, Caspian descendit de Destrier puis fit descendre Susan en l'attrapant doucement par la taille.

-_J'aurais pu descendre seule_, chuchota t'elle.

-_Mmm, je sais mais j'en avais envie_, lui répondit il sur le même ton en caressant sa joue d'un geste très tendre.

C'est ce moment là que choisit la Reine Lilliandil pour parler au Roi.

-_Le Conseil vous cherchait Messire_, dit-elle en dévisageant Susan et Caspian dont la main était restée en suspens prés de la joue de sa Belle.

Celle-ci baissa le regard, ainsi que la main de Caspian.

-_Hum_, fit il pour reprendre contenance_, avec tout cela j'avais oublié qu'il devait délibérer_.

-_Justement, il m'a demandé de vous annoncer…_

Caspian écouta avec attention et beaucoup d'espérance la suite de la phrase de sa femme.

-… _qu'il délibérera demain_.

-_Et bien c'est chose faite,_ répondit-il alors _merci Madame_.

La reine rentra alors dans le château, vexée et furieuse.

-_Je m'excuse Susan….je …_

-_Ne t'excuses pas,tu n'y est pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle serait là._

-_Oui…_

Elle caressa sa joue tendrement.

Il l'emmena alors dans sa chambre.

-_Je préférerais que tu restes avec moi, plutôt que de te laisser seule. J'ai peur que Lilliandil soit très jalouse…_

Susan sourit, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

Caspian sourit sous son baiser.

-_Je t'aime_ dit-elle en mettant fin au baiser. _Mais je ne peux pas rester dans ta chambre, pense un peu à ce que ton peuple pensera. Redonnes moi ma chambre d'il y a 6 ans et si tu est inquiets mets Trompillon pour me surveiller. D'une tu seras rassuré et de deux Trompillon en sera honoré, je pense._

-_Bon d'accord si tu le souhaites_.

Par la suite, ils se préparèrent pour le dîner.

Lors de ce dîner, Susan essaya d'éviter les regards noirs et persistants de la Reine Lilliandil qui la scrutait.

Trompillon et le Professeur Cornélius étaient très heureux de revoir l'ancienne Reine. Malgré cela, Susan ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

-_Cela ne vous enchante pas plus que cela d'être de retour à Narnia_, dit alors la Reine.

-_Lilliandil…_, dit alors Caspian sur un ton d'avertissement.

-_Vous pouvez penser tout ce que vous voulez, lui répondit alors Susan du tac au tac. Cela m'importe peu, je tiens juste à vous dire qu'hier soir, j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes de ce royaume, un bonheur qui me semble t'il vous n'avez jamais ressenti_, rajouta t'elle avec un petit aire de peste.

Caspian posa sa main sur son front en regardant son assiette et soupira.

La Reine se leva, outrée et jeta un regard meurtrier à Susan et Caspian puis sortit de la pièce.

-_Susan…._

-_Excuse moi… je suis trop impulsive selon Toi, mets Toi à ma place ! Je me fais fusillé du regard depuis le début du repas ! Tu crois que je vais plié genoux devant elle parce que c'est ta femme et qui plus est la Reine ?_

-_Je ne dis pas cela mais ….écoute…._

-_Non Toi écoute ! Elle me regarde comme si j'étais la Catin du Roi, elle oublie qui j'étais et j'ai l'impression que Toi aussi ! J'ai été Reine de Narnia et je le suis encore ! Quoique vous en pensiez !_

Susan se leva et partit directement à sa chambre en laissant les larmes coulées.

Caspian se leva aussi et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le jardin du château.


End file.
